Best Birthday Ever
by TheKikGeek
Summary: The worst day of Lily's life! But it turns into the best birthday ever


I opened my eyes with a start, and sat straight up in bed. I couldn't help but smiling when I looked at my calendar hanging above my desk. January 30 was circled in a bright, pink marker. Today was my seventeenth birthday.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet to get dressed. Even though it was my birthday, I still had classes to go to. I quickly picked out my favorite outfit. They were all the same clothing, but some just fit better (and made my boobs feel awesome!). With a quick spell, I did my hair and make-up, then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, humming as I did so.

James came in, (seeing as Head students have a joint bathroom) and did likewise. He kept eyeing me questionably, and he finally lowered his tooth brush and turned to me.

"You seem awfully cheery today," he commented.

I tried my best to spit as gracefully as I could before I answered.

"Yep!"

"What's going on today?"

I was about to answer, but I stopped myself. 'He doesn't know it's my birthday'. I got a little sad at that, but quickly got over it. 'It's not like he is my boyfriend or anything. And besides, we just started calling each other friends. It can't be expected that he knows everything about me.'

I smiled and shook my head. "No reason. Just feels like today is going to be a good day!" He nods at my answer before putting away his toothbrush.

"Okay. Um, Lily? I need to take a shower now …"

"Oh, right!" I quickly finished up and then left the bathroom, hearing the 'click' of the lock behind me. I decided to get a head start on my day. It was only 7:40 and the Great Hall didn't even open up until 8. I pulled out my notes from DADA class to try and start my essay, but I was actually too excited to study, so after staring at the pages for 15 minutes, I decided to call it quits and wait until James got out so we could go to breakfast together.

About ten minutes later, he stepped out, school bag in hand and hair still wet. "Ready?" he asked as he stopped by the couch. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, and then we left.

On the way down, I let James talk. He had a big quidditch match coming up at the end of the week, and seeing as he was captain, he spent the last few weeks with last minute practices and drills.

I let my mind wander, only nodding so he would keep talking, but I didn't really understand anything. I just thought about my birthday. So what if James forgot! Even though he has been stalking me for years, he should remember. But at least I knew that my best friends wouldn't forget. Every year, we (myself, and my friends, Alice Simpson and Diana Lewis) always made a big deal with each other's birthdays. I briefly wondered if they set up any decorations in the Great Hall, like many people did for their friends. Without making it obvious, I tried working on my 'surprised' face.

"And so we could pull back and … Lily, what's up with your face?" James stopped walking right in front of the entrance and just stared at me.

"Ah," Dang, I got caught! I quickly came up with a lie. "I forgot a point I wanted to make in my Potions essay." James bought it and continued talking as he opened up the door for me. I immediately smiled and looked around the room to see … nothing.

I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face. Maybe Alice and Diana aren't up yet? What if I got here before they did? I followed James to the table, where I found my friends. Okay, maybe not.

I sat beside Diana, who was across from Alice. They were in a conversation about something that happened in their Divination class. I hated that class and did not want to be a part of it. Across from me sat Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend. He and Remus, who was sitting next to him, were talking about something in the newspaper. Sirius and Peter were talking about Quidditch, and as soon as James and I sat down, James joined them.

I said, "hi," to everyone, but I just got a quick wave back. What the hell is this?

I didn't want to interrupt anyone's conversation so I silently nibbled at my toast.

"Oh, Lily!" I looked up excitingly as a fifth year came up to me.

"Hi, Mary Beth!" Mary Beth was a Gryffindor Prefect, who totally reminds me of me. I had been talking to her last week about my birthday. Maybe she'll remember. "What's up?"

"You got something on your face," confused (and upset), I slowly wiped my cheek to where she pointed. "Did I get it?"

Sirius looked up and snorted. "Sorry, Evans, but you just made it worse!"

I looked down at my hand and saw it was black …ink? Diana paused her conversation and handed me her pocket mirror. I let out a small shriek at what I saw. I _had_ made it worse, not that I knew what it looked like before. All I know was that there were three marks going down my cheek from where my fingers tried to get it off.

"Better go wash it off," Alice advised. "That stuff can stain." I handed Diana back her mirror, and grabbed my bag before running off to the nearest bathroom.

'Great!' I thought as I began to scrub at my face. 'I don't know how this day could get any worse! No one remembered my birthday!'

Apparently, my day _could_ get worse. After 25 minutes of scrubbing, most of the ink came off, but at the price of nearly rubbing my face off! I had a huge red mark on my face that lasted all day. I had been late to my first class, Herbology. None of my friends saved me a seat, and I was forced to sit next to Russell Mitchell, who was a rather large student, though nice, smelled as if it was against his moral beliefs to bathe.

After that, I was a Teacher's Assistant for Professor Flitwick's Second Year class. They were working on Aguamenti, the water charm. In the process of helping the students, three of them managed to completely soak me.

I dried myself off as best I could, before having to run to my next class. When I got down to my magical creatures' class, I realized that all I had eaten all day was half a piece of bread. Not a good thing when you need all the energy you can get when you have to wrestle a Blast – Ended Skrewt back into its cage.

Lunch came afterwards, but I had to go and change my clothes first. The damn skrewt caught fire to my favorite skirt. I managed to catch the last end of lunch, where pretty much all they had for lunch left was tuna fish sandwiches; something I was not the biggest fan of.

By the time Double Potions came around, I was ready to cry. No one had wished me a happy birthday. In fact, no one even talked to me much. The teachers hardly called on me, even if I was the only one who knew the answer. I had to ask a passing third year what the date was to make sure today was actually my birthday. I had to work by myself in potions, because someone was sick so there was an odd number. And somehow, I managed to turn the page in my book and half way through a paint potion I was making, I started working on the flu potion! Purple goop exploded up at me, completely covering me. I looked to Alice and Diana, who were three tables down, and just saw them sniggering at me. Professor Slughorn excused me to go change.

When I got up to my common room, I flung myself onto the couch and cried.

"Today is the _worst_ day _ever!_"

After changing _again_, I looked at the time. It was almost 5 o'clock. And I couldn't wait for the day to end. I was about to leave my room to go to the library, but I heard James and his friends come in. They were laughing, and I couldn't shake the feeling they were laughing at me.

"But did you see it? We weren't even pranking her, and it couldn't have worked out better if we were!"

I held back a sob as I heard Sirius' words. Everyone laughed; even Alice and Diana were there. That just hurt. What did I do wrong? Were they mad at me? Is this a joke? Oh, please let it be a joke.

"Okay, that's enough guys." James spoke as I heard footsteps nearing the door.

"Hey Lils? You in there?" I didn't answer, but James must have known I'd be there. "Well, we came to get you for dinner. I know you haven't eaten much today; don't skip dinner too!" With that, I heard all the laughter die down as they left.

I looked in the mirror. I was a complete wreck. I wasn't able to get the purple out of my hair. The redness on my face had died down, but it was still noticeable, along with some of the ink I couldn't get off. My eyes were puffy from all the crying and my leg hurt from the Blast – Ended Skerwt. I was wearing my baggy pair of uniforms, because that was all I had clean. And my stomach was grumbling.

I made my way to the dinner hall, where there was a loud commotion, like always at dinner. I immediately sat at the end of the table, away from everyone else. When I heard my name, I jumped from surprise.

"Oh, hey Peter." Peter nervously sat next to me. I peaked at our friends, but they weren't looking at us.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with my Charms essay tonight."

I sighed defeatingly. "Me?" He nodded. I really just wanted to go to sleep and be done with this day.

"What about Remus?"

"Well," Peter began. "Remus said he had to work all night on the potions homework.

"Sirius?"

"Padfoot and Prongs both have Quidditch practice tonight. Diana has detention and Alice and Frank have a date."

'So that's it' I thought. Inside, I had hoped that we would be doing something tonight, but everyone else is busy. And the fact Peter knew all what everyone else is doing proves he was using me as a last resort. Was everyone really avoiding me? What did I do?

"Fine," I said weakly. Peter smiled and stood up.

"Okay, come to the Gryffindor Common Room at 7 tonight."

I nodded, and slowly ate my dinner. No one else said anything to me for the rest of the meal. At some point, I watched as all of my friends ran out together. Was I really not wanted?

At a quarter til 7, I had grabbed my notes and made the familiar path to my old common room. When I got to the Fat Lady, she smiled at me. I smiled back and gently wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Deary, I haven't seen you in a while!" I nodded as I adjusted the books in my arms.

"Password?"

I sighed. Of course I don't know what the password is. This day just couldn't get any worse! I was about to start crying when she chuckled.

"Only joking!" She swung open and I graciously walked inside. I could have sworn I heard a "Happy Birthday, deary," before it closed, but I must have imagined it. As I rounded the corner of the hallway, I noticed the lights were out.

'Really? Was everyone asleep already?"

I walked in the room when suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone screamed, "Happy Birthday Lily!"

I screamed and dropped everything, my papers going in every direction. Almost the entire Gryffindor tower, as well as almost everyone in my year, stood in front of me, with streamers and party hats on. Everyone was clapping and laughing, but I just stood there shocked.

"Wha …what's going on?" I asked, unsure.

Diana and Alice ran up to me and put a party hat on me, which said 'Birthday Girl,' on it.

"It's your Surprise party, of course! It was all James' idea." Diana said excitingly, pointing to a nervous guy in the corner of the room. James bit his lips nervously and he looked scared as I saw him.

"James?" I asked Alice, again unsure. This day has been too much for me. She smiled and nodded, not realizing my emotions right now. I marched up to James, as everyone held their breath.

"This was all your idea?"

He nodded.

"No one talking to me all day was your idea?"

Again, he nodded. "Well," he tried to explain. "I thought that if you thought everyone forgot it was your birthday, it would be an even bigger surprise, instead of the regular balloons and banners in the Great Hall."

I shook my head.

"This has been the worse day of my life."

I saw James look really guilty. "I just wanted it to be memorable."

"Oh, I'm not going to forget this. Today, I almost ripped the skin off my face, got soaked by little twerps, burned by a stupid bloody animal, and this paint won't come out of my hair!" I ripped off the hat, showing my new hair.

James started shaking a little bit. That's when I realized it wasn't his fault this happened to me today.

"Potter, this has been the worse day of my life," I repeated myself and I stepped closer to him. He stepped back until I pushed him back into a wall. "But James," I whispered with a smile. "This has been the best birthday ever."

I heard the rest of the common room burst into cheers. But I wasn't sure if it was because I like the birthday surprise … or because I kissed James.

**A/N: Yeah! Ok, I thought this was a cute, little idea of how Lily's Birthday could have gone. Lily Evans is my favorite ever and I just wanted to celebrate her life a little bit. Today, if she were still alive (and real, of course) She could be 52 years old! I shudder to think of how old she'd be because she died when she was 21. **

**Well, anyways, this was my first fic and I wrote this in only an hour. I actually wanted it shorter, but couldn't decide what else to cut.**

**So it could mean a lot to me if you could review for me. Please? In memory of Lily?**

**R P**

**E H L **

**V E E**

**I R A**

**E E S**

**W E**


End file.
